1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a facial expression control system, a facial expression control method, and a computer system thereof, and more particularly, to a facial expression control system, a facial expression control method, and a computer system thereof, which is controlled by using facial expression features.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of technology, information security is increasingly emphasized. Therefore, in addition to manually entering a password, a face unlock feature has been developed for mobile phones or computer systems, which uses a face detection technology to detect the user in order to turn on the mobile phone or computer system. In the prior art, however, such face detection technology can only achieve the purpose of unlocking when it detects that the user is identical to the person who originally did the setting. In actual applications, external factors such as user's makeup or wearing glasses (or not) may cause detection errors. On the other hand, the face detection technology in the prior art was unable to provide more complex password settings. As such, a person may use the original user's photo or image as a cracking tool to unlock easily.
Accordingly, it is necessary to devise a new facial expression control system, a facial expression control method, and a computer system thereof to address the deficiencies in the art.